<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【光公】失而复得 by Kogitsunya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169052">【光公】失而复得</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya'>Kogitsunya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※是if剧情的5.0末尾，光一开始就知道水晶公的身份的前提<br/>※存在光拉哈的暗示，水晶塔时期就做过</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【光公】失而复得</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※是if剧情的5.0末尾，光一开始就知道水晶公的身份的前提<br/>※存在光拉哈的暗示，水晶塔时期就做过</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　水晶都里发生了一件大事，光搁在悬挂公馆里的衣服不翼而飞了。</p>
<p>　　其实这事说大也不大，因为那些衣服是光拿了新装备后换下来的。刚刚解决完拉凯提卡大森林的灵光卫后，光又有了更适合的新装备，所以那些用旧的就被暂时搁在了悬挂公馆中，而现在就这么不见了。</p>
<p>　　最先紧张起来的是悬挂公馆的负责人，因为自水晶都建成以来这样的事情很少发生，现在丢东西的不是别人，正是那个看起来似乎跟水晶公关系很好的家伙，所以悬挂公馆第一时间就开始调查了起来。</p>
<p>　　然而最近并没有什么可疑的人进出悬挂公馆，所以接下来水晶都的卫兵团也开始紧张了，万一要是真要什么厉害又恶劣的家伙能神不知鬼不觉地在水晶都里来去自由，那可就是安防的大问题了。</p>
<p>　　这件事似乎越闹越大，直到闹到了水晶公的面前时，光忽然隐约察觉到了不对劲，水晶公竟然直接表示这件事无需再多心，由他来接手解决，这在以前都是不多见的。</p>
<p>　　光早就知道水晶公的身份了，能跟水晶塔有莫大的关系又能操控水晶塔的人，到今天为止只剩下一个了，再对比一下身高和身材，答案显而易见，但既然水晶公本人并不想承认，为了配合他光也只能假装不知情。</p>
<p>　　不过现在，正是因为了解这些所以光才觉得水晶公的反应有些奇怪，如果是那个人的话，按理来说是不会说出这样有些不负责任的话的。</p>
<p>　　古·拉哈提亚，这个名字有多久没再被人提起了？光回想起曾经还在诺亚的事，一个想法忽然浮现，便也跟在水晶公身后点了点头，算是同意了水晶公说的安排。</p>
<p>　　“既然你们两个都这么说的话……”莱婻犹豫片刻最终还是行了个军礼，“好吧，那我去通知卫兵团还是优先以应对食罪灵和游末邦的人为主。”</p>
<p>　　莱婻说完就离开了，光又用视野的余光看到水晶公似乎松了口气，便更加证实了自己的想法。</p>
<p>　　不过不是现在。</p>
<p>　　“你也先去休息吧，之后等我找到你的衣服会给你送回去的。”</p>
<p>　　“再等等吧，中庸工艺馆的人还找我有事，我去看看，晚点再回去”</p>
<p>　　水晶公点点头，光就转身离开了观星室，却没有走远，反倒是走到下一个拐角处快速闪进阴影中，没过多久后看着水晶公也离开了观星室。</p>
<p>　　如果没猜错的话，接下来水晶公就会去悬挂公馆询问情况了吧。光靠着墙掐算着时间，等到时机差不多了便赶回悬挂公馆，因为走的太急，悬挂公馆的管理员打招呼都没来得及回应，所以才能恰好在推开房门的时候正好抓到那个正抱着理应“失踪”的衣服把脸埋在里面的人。</p>
<p>　　水晶公显然没有预料光会出现得这么快，他被吓得浑身僵硬，而后看了看怀里的衣服一把将衣服塞到衣柜里，就在试图要离开的时候却被光一把拉回去堵在了墙边。</p>
<p>　　“你你你为什么……”</p>
<p>　　“所以你宁愿隐瞒身份偷偷拿我的衣服用也不肯跟我相认然后大大方方的跟我做？”光挑了挑眉毛盯着水晶公抓紧了他的兜帽，不等他要脚底抹油就挑起他的下巴。“古·拉哈提亚，我以为我们过去的关系已经足够亲密了，如果不是这样你也不用做这种事。”</p>
<p>　　水晶公见挣扎无果也只好放弃挣扎，撇开脑袋沉默了一会儿才故作无感得说道，“我不知道你在说什么。”</p>
<p>　　“真的不知道吗？”光被他的回答搞得有点窝火，从来到原初世界开始一直以来忍耐的情绪在这一刻被点燃，所以光怒极反笑，冷哼一声堵上了水晶公的嘴。</p>
<p>　　水晶公还是不擅长接吻，又或者说不擅长拒绝光，所以当光亲下来的时候他就已经渐渐松开了抓着帽子的手改而搭在了光的胸前，他完全可以狠狠咬上一口的，却任由光的舌头长驱直入，用舌尖撩拨得他呼吸困难浑身发抖。</p>
<p>　　“拉哈……”</p>
<p>　　“那个名字！……现在还请叫我水晶公吧，拜托你了。”</p>
<p>　　光抱着身体发软的水晶公，隔着兜帽他看不到水晶公的表情，也无法想象他是在以一个怎样的心情说出这句话，只能看着他咬紧了下唇沉默良久，光终于还是叹了口气松开了水晶公。</p>
<p>　　“抱歉水晶公，我不该在这种时候逼你的。”</p>
<p>　　光说完正要转身离开去降一降火，他的衣摆却突然被水晶公抓住，在光有些不解的眼神中，水晶公低着头有些结结巴巴的小声开口。</p>
<p>　　“我……我帮你。”</p>
<p>　　“……什么？”</p>
<p>　　水晶公微微抬头，兜帽下的那下半张脸微微泛红。</p>
<p>　　“不是硬了吗？我可以帮你，用、用嘴。”</p>
<p>　　光呆呆的愣了一会，或许是场面太过尴尬，水晶公突然低下头准备离开，“对不起我说了奇怪的话！……我这就走！”</p>
<p>　　这回轮到光拽住水晶公的胳膊了。水晶公不敢回头，光咽了咽口水看着他的背影试探性地问，“我可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　光有时候在想，自己究竟还能不能有机会看到水晶公主动把兜帽摘下来，尽管就算不摘他也早就清楚那是一张怎样的脸，但光还是更想亲眼看看他露出各种各样的表情。</p>
<p>　　比如现在。</p>
<p>　　水晶公的嘴在努力试图吞下光的肉棒，但那东西对于水晶公来说真的有点太大了，他也只能用那只还没有水晶化的手帮忙握住吃不下的根部，尽可能地照顾到每一个地方。</p>
<p>　　那张脸，就算看不见也能想象到他现在的表情，光盯着兜帽，眼神就像能透过那层布料看到里面一样，青筋暴起的巨物在那张红艳的小嘴里进进出出，视觉上的观感让光忍不住想要发泄更多。</p>
<p>　　那张脸，现在应该是有点要哭不哭的表情吧。光回想着过去的那个人给自己口交时的样子，将记忆中的那张脸重叠在水晶公的头上。</p>
<p>　　带有软刺的舌头忽然舔过顶端，快感让光一下子回过神，随着呼吸的频率达到高潮，下意识地按住水晶公的后脑勺在他口中尽数释放。</p>
<p>　　从原初世界来到第一世界这么久了，光一直都还没时间处理自己的性需求，所以这次时间持续得格外短，光有些尴尬地松开手，看着水晶公坐在地上大口喘息着，嘴角还挂着没吞完的精液。</p>
<p>　　就在光思考着要怎么道歉的时候，水晶公突然用手指揩去那些白浊，却又把那根手指塞进嘴里仔细吮吸，这一幕看得光口干舌燥，他伸手拽住水晶公的胳膊一把将人拉起来抱住，从低哑的嗓音和急促的呼吸中都能听出他的迫切。</p>
<p>　　“跟我做吧，我会小心不碰掉兜帽的。可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　水晶公的身体有些发抖，光耐心地等待着回应，他知道这个人一向不会拒绝自己，所以这次也一定……</p>
<p>　　“好、好吧。但……唔！”</p>
<p>　　光没有等他说完就堵上他的嘴，而且这次双手开始撩起水晶公的长袍，把手伸进了他的底裤里，双手用力抓揉着饱满的臀肉。</p>
<p>　　水晶公比以前瘦了，也许是因为太过繁忙，但即便如此屁股上的肉感依旧让光爱不释手，那种溢出指缝的柔软，让光才刚泄过的性器再次结结实实的硬了起来，隔着长袍顶在水晶公的腿间。</p>
<p>　　“轻一点！英雄，别、别留下痕迹。”</p>
<p>　　“叫我的名字，不然我就咬得你身上到处都是吻痕，让所有人都知道你跟我做了。”</p>
<p>　　光并不想这样胁迫水晶公，但他也不想在这么个温存的时候也要听他用这么一个疏远的称呼。不过有一件事至少也不算说错——他真的很想在这个人身上印满标记，让所有人都知道水晶公的所有权是他的。</p>
<p>　　“我知道了！我知道了……光，被人发现的话会给你添麻烦的。”</p>
<p>　　“那你呢？”光忍不住反问了一句，在察觉到水晶公的愣神后更是得寸进尺地调戏道，“还是说你不介意被人知道我们做过？ 不过也是，谁又能想象得到水晶公会这么光明正大的在他们面前借用各种理由去偷偷拿我的衣服。你要那些旧衣服做什么？抱着它假装是我抱着你吗？”</p>
<p>　　“不……不是这样的！我……我只是看那衣服……呀！”</p>
<p>　　光懒得听他的借口，做好了准备后就突然把手指顶进了那个已经湿了的肉穴里，里面的软肉立刻裹了上来，热情到光甚至有点不好把手指拔出来。</p>
<p>　　“你看这里夹得这么紧，还使劲嘬着我的手指不放，还说不想我抱你？老实交代，偷拿我衣服是不是自己拿回去用了？”</p>
<p>　　水晶公涨红了脸，一边发抖一边慌乱地喘息着，想要组织语言却屡次三番被光故意用深顶打断，也只能断断续续的狡辩道，“请别说出来……我真的没有拿衣服做什么奇怪的事。”</p>
<p>　　“啪！”一个巴掌轻轻打在水晶公的屁股上，水晶公不再说话咬住了下唇，光却不以为然地继续问，“没有？没有抱着我的衣服偷偷自己撸或者玩后面？别想糊弄我，虽然你已经来到诺夫兰特一百年了，这里可一点都不像一百年没用过。”光说着隔着兜帽贴近水晶公的耳朵压低声音补充道，“把自己的屁股照顾得这么充分，水晶公，你在自慰的时候想的是谁？”</p>
<p>　　光的声音就像带有魔力一般，露骨的话直戳水晶公的脊骨，让他倍感羞耻，却又无法反驳。光太了解他的身体了，所以任何辩驳都只会让这个已经从单纯懵懂的冒险者变成老奸巨猾的英雄的人以更让人羞耻的方式戳穿。</p>
<p>　　“我真的没有……在你来之前。”</p>
<p>　　光一副了然的表情又添了一根手指，两个手指一起一边撑开绞紧的内腔一边抠弄着水晶公的敏感点，听着他因快感而颤抖着叫出来。</p>
<p>　　“在我来之前，哦……”</p>
<p>　　这一声别有深意，但好在光不再继续追问，而是专注于勾起水晶公更多的快感，多年以来这双拿过了各式各样的武器的手上带有厚厚的老茧，早已不再光滑，但那种粗粝的摩擦感却更带来快感，随着大幅度的开合让水晶公已经开始渐渐放开了叫喊的音量。</p>
<p>　　“那里……光……要不行了……”</p>
<p>　　光隔着兜帽在水晶公的额头轻轻亲了一口，不再像刚刚那般咄咄逼人，而是极尽温柔地哄劝道，“我知道，先让你高潮一次再继续，我怕伤到你。”</p>
<p>　　水晶公呜咽着趴在光的怀里点点头，再某一个手指压上腺体地瞬间眼前白光闪过，哆哆嗦嗦地达到干性高潮。</p>
<p>　　光趁着水晶公还没回过神的时候就把手从滴水的穴里拔了出来，扶着他转了个身，让他可以撑在矮柜上，将已经涨得发痛的性器抵在不断开合的穴口，一下子操进了手指所不能及的更深处。</p>
<p>　　水晶公猛然回过神仰起头，手指死死掐住了柜子的边缘，那只没有水晶化的手青筋暴起，光却从那绞紧的频率中意外的发现了一件事。</p>
<p>　　“刚操进来就又高潮了，这么舒服嘛？”</p>
<p>　　“别说了……请别说了……”</p>
<p>　　光耸了耸肩没再说话，却紧紧掐着水晶公的腰用力大幅度地操干着，他知道水晶公的腰上一圈会留下掐痕，水晶公也并不想现在在身上留下什么印记，但光觉得自己已经足够克制了，只是在被衣服遮盖住的腰上留两个印子而已。</p>
<p>　　可以的话，他更想更显眼的地方留几个吻痕。水晶公在水晶都里这么受欢迎，大英雄到底还是吃醋了，所以操得更用力了些，他想听到水晶公发出那些只有跟自己待在一起的时候才会发出的那些好听的呻吟。</p>
<p>　　“轻一点……会坏掉的……”</p>
<p>　　水晶公颤颤巍巍的承受着光的发泄，肉穴深处是他的指尖所触及不到的深度，那里是真的一百多年来未曾使用过，现在这样被操开，痛感与快感折磨得水晶公眼冒金星，却又沉溺于此。</p>
<p>　　那是只有光才到达过的地方，在遥远的过去那短暂的相处，年少气盛的时候也有偷偷地做到昏天黑地，他真心喜欢着这个自己憧憬的人，所以才会一路走到现在。</p>
<p>　　“等解决了最后的灵光卫，答应我让我看着你的脸再做一次。”光的手隔着兜帽揉了揉水晶公的头顶，让水晶公愣住了，过了好一会儿才有所回应，声音似乎还有些发颤。</p>
<p>　　“……好。”</p>
<p>　　光不记得他们昨晚做到了几点，结果到最后也没能哄他摘下兜帽，就算把他操到已经有些意识模糊他也始终吊着一丝清明拒绝用“水晶公”以外的称呼或者露出脸。</p>
<p>　　因为做完的时候已经太晚了，而水晶公也已经浑身发软，光只能草草地为他清理一下便抱着昏昏欲睡的水晶公直接睡了。可第二天醒来的时候怀抱一空，窗户敞开着散掉了昨夜激情的味道，弄乱的桌子被收拾整洁，如果不是光还能嗅到身边残存的那点水晶公的味道，一切甚至都有点像是一个荒唐的梦。</p>
<p>　　光起来简单收拾一下就准备出发了，在观星室里又看到了水晶公的背影，他就像什么事都没发生过一样与大家寒暄，尽管一些不易察觉的微小的动作暴露了他们昨夜的疯狂。</p>
<p>　　光走到了水晶公的身后，看到他明显僵硬了一下，只是不等他开口就被阿尔菲诺截断了话题，光也只好放弃问候。</p>
<p>　　算了，就算是问候他也不好回答吧。</p>
<p>　　在决定了启程后，光最后看了一眼水晶公，看着他对自己露出了微笑，心中却又一丝隐隐的不安。</p>
<p>　　</p>
<p>　　在大决战后从珂露西亚岛回水晶都的路上，谁都感觉得出来站在飞空艇最后面的暗之战士并没有持续刚刚的胜利的喜悦，反倒是浑身散发着低气压，死死的盯着水晶公的后背。</p>
<p>　　没人会想在这个时候惹恼光，尽管琳曾一度察觉到些什么想要跟光搭话，却被桑克瑞德及时偷偷制止。</p>
<p>　　别问，问就是暗之战士生闷气。谁叫水晶公要以自我牺牲的方式救人，别说光了，阿莉塞也在一样生气。</p>
<p>　　水晶公有些惴惴不安不敢回头，光还在直勾勾地盯着他的后背，吓得水晶公的耳朵在不断的乱晃，一脸的紧张。等到飞空艇在阿马罗栈桥降落后，拂晓的众人率先走了下去，水晶公急忙紧随其后，却在一只脚踏出飞空艇一把被光拽住了胳膊，感觉到身后的那个人带着危险的气息靠了过来。</p>
<p>　　“待会到我的房间里来，如果我没看见你的话……”</p>
<p>　　光故意没有把话说完就率先离开了飞空艇，留下水晶公站在原地打了个冷战，直到琳在远处向他招手，水晶公才抬头看了一眼正带着意味不明的微笑的光，咽了咽口水硬着头皮追了上去。</p>
<p>　　庆功宴之前所有人都需要时间修正和准备，光就在屋子里耐心等待着，直到房门被敲响，他一开门就看到了紧张地抓着胳膊的水晶公已经换好了衣服，低着脑袋塌着耳朵，一副等待批评的模样。</p>
<p>　　光抬眼看了一下走廊两侧，此时并没有人经过，所以光拉住水晶公的胳膊将他一把扯进屋里关门落锁，一只手在水晶公溜走前拍在了门上堵住了他的去路。</p>
<p>　　“有……有什么事的话就不能等宴会结束再说吗？”</p>
<p>　　光低头看着水晶公涨红的脸和躲躲闪闪的眼神，深吸一口气在他耳边压低嗓音问道，“还记得去珂露西亚岛之前答应过我什么嘛？”</p>
<p>　　“那个是！……那个是……”</p>
<p>　　水晶公结结巴巴的不敢继续往下说，光不满地冷哼一声接替他说道，“那个是因为你觉得在打败沃斯里后就要牺牲自己所以反正那是最后一次了怎么样都可以答应我对吗？”</p>
<p>　　空气一时陷入了沉默，水晶公不敢回答，光也只能没好气地说，“万万没想到自己还会活着回来吧，那既然回来了，自己亲口答应的话是不是应该兑现？”</p>
<p>　　“就不能……就不能等宴会结束……”</p>
<p>　　“不能！”光斩钉截铁地打断了水晶公的讨价还价，甚至还强硬的抬起水晶公的下巴逼迫他看着自己，“拉哈，我在生气，你最好别让我想把你操到最后连宴会都参加不了。我不介意告诉大家你因为‘某些原因’不能参加宴会，但是你就……”</p>
<p>　　光没有再继续接下来的话，因为水晶公已经不再反驳，所以光知道他还是妥协了。但是这点妥协还不足以平息光的不满，所以光忽然蹲下来，掀起水晶公的长袍下摆扯下他的底裤，有些粗鲁地将还垂软着的性器套弄几下就张嘴含住。</p>
<p>　　“这里是门口！你……”水晶公慌乱的想要推开光的脑袋，恰巧门外有人说笑着路过，水晶公吓得立刻捂住了嘴，却被光用力吸了一口，所有的呻吟透过指缝依旧漏出来了些许，门外的脚步声突然停了下来。</p>
<p>　　“刚刚是什么声音？”</p>
<p>　　“什么声音？你听错了吧？快点走了，宴会还有半个小时就要开始了。”</p>
<p>　　水晶公紧张到了极点，光却像是完全不在意一样加快了吞吐，门外的脚步声又逐渐远去，直到消失不见，水晶公在放松下来的那一刻也达到了高潮。</p>
<p>　　“这么害怕的吗？”光站了起来，将水晶公射出来的东西吐在手上，然后掀开长袍的后摆将被润湿的手指伸过去，掰开臀肉探进后穴里。几天前做过的那次已经恢复了不少，尽管如此也比那一次要更好扩张，水晶公趴在光的怀里微微发抖，红色的耳朵紧贴着脑袋，没有了兜帽阻碍视线，这次光终于可以清楚的看到水晶公的脸上是怎样随着快感而表情变化的。</p>
<p>　　跟回忆相同的是，水晶公还是那么容易就眼尾泛红，湿润的双眼因为快感而失焦。跟回忆不同的是，水晶公习惯了咬牙忍耐着叫喊的冲动，嘴唇被咬到愈发红艳。光有点心疼他折磨自己的嘴巴，所以干脆用亲吻堵住他的呻吟，手上加快了扩张的速度。</p>
<p>　　“这次时间不多，疼的话就咬我吧。”光说着把水晶公抵在门上抱起来，沉腰抵在穴口慢慢顶进去。绞紧的内腔被强行撑开，水晶公痛的眼冒金星，干脆一口咬在了光的脖子上。</p>
<p>　　劲儿可真不小。光被咬得的嘴角抽搐了一下，不过并没有多说什么，他耐心等待着水晶公一点点适应，直到水晶公松开嘴，一边轻轻的舔舐着咬痕一边小声说道，“……我可以了。”</p>
<p>　　也许在大战之后就干这么激烈的体力活实在是有点不合适，但光顾不上那么多了，从水晶公在格鲁格火山被带走到把他救回来，光已经提心吊胆了好几天了，他生怕自己会就此失去这个人，也着实为这个不为自己考虑的人气了好几天。而现在，所有的担惊受怕和气恼在情欲的催促下都只会让光想狠狠地教训一下水晶公，所以不管水晶公怎么小声哀求着轻一点光都没有放轻力道，就像丝毫不顾及待会儿的宴会一样。</p>
<p>　　水晶公已经高潮过几次了，现在他的腿软到让人担心待会还能不能站得住，光估算了一下时间，决定还是先暂时放他一马，准备最后的冲刺。</p>
<p>　　“等等……呜……别射进去，没时间清理了！”</p>
<p>　　“我知道。”光说着挑了挑眉，在水晶公难以置信的眼神中恶劣地说道，“待会就带着这些东西去参加宴会吧，我可以等宴会结束了再继续。”</p>
<p>　　水晶公来不及阻止就被光按住腰顶在深处尽数施放，光把他放下来的时候酸软的双腿让他差点瘫坐下来，正想要抗议的时候门外忽然传来了敲门声。</p>
<p>　　“那个……光，你在吗？”</p>
<p>　　是琳的声音，水晶公僵硬得不敢动，光抿了抿嘴把他抱到桌边让他有个能坐的地方，而后便不顾水晶公的阻拦开口应道，“我在，你稍等一下。”</p>
<p>光理了理衣服走到门口打开门，琳抬头的时候也正好看到了水晶公的背影，随即露出了一个腼腆的微笑。</p>
<p>“桑克瑞德让我来叫你去参加宴会，正好水晶公也在这里的话我们就一起过去吧。”</p>
<p>　　光回头意味深长的瞥了一眼水晶公后对琳笑了笑，“好，正好我们也刚刚准备好。”</p>
<p>　　水晶公有些别扭的站了起来走到门口，琳就率先转身离开，光的手有意搭在水晶公的腰侧，瞄了一眼琳后用着只有两个人能听得到的声音轻声笑道，“可别被发现了哦。”</p>
<p>　　“是谁的错啦！”</p>
<p>　　水晶公又羞又恼地甩开光的手快步走了几步，光就站在原地抱着胳膊看着他的背影，看着那双耳朵还在不时地甩动着，不由得闷声笑了笑，在琳的招呼声中快步追了上去。</p>
<p>　　“机会难得，今晚终于可以放心地大吃一顿了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>